1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for locking a notebook computer on a computer support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conventional notebook computers are not provided with a locking apparatus which is capable of securing the same to a support, such as a table, when it is not desired to carry or bring the computer outdoors. Thus, the conventional notebook computers lack protection against theft.